Shadou's Date
by Dragon Nebula EIN
Summary: Raven and Garfield's daughter is going out on a date, but her gentleman caller is not making a good impression on the not so typical parents.


BEEP!!!

A car horn outside the Logan home interrupted a quiet evening the family (well, at least most of them were having. Nineteen-year-old Jace and his mother, Raven, were at the kitchen table playing chess while his 15 year old sister, Rin and his father Garfield (formally known as Beast Boy in his youth or Changeling) were enjoying a movie on the couch. Rin's fraternal twin sister, Shadou was in her room.

"Are we expecting company?" Garfield asked his wife and children.

"No," Raven replied simply, moving her chess piece.

"We may not be, but Shadou is," Jace answered.

"Yeah, she's expecting a date," added Rin.

"A date?" Garfield asked. "What do we know about this guy?"

"Mmmm…" Rin hummed, looking to Jace.

"He has a name, I hope," Raven said.

"Trent," Replied Jace flatly. "He's on the football team.

BEEP!!!

The horn blared again, scooting the now disturbed father to his feet."Great. I don't like this one already."

BEEP!!!

Using his hollow ring to mask his green skin and appear like a normal human, Garfield Logan made his way to the door.

BEEP!!!

"No, no, no, no, no…" Garfield yelled in in disapproval as his strawberry blonde daughter came down the stairs in nothing more than a mini skirt and a tank top. "Uh, no! Shadou, did your clothes get destroyed in a fire? Put something on that's decent!"

Shadou scoffed at the request.

"Get the furball out of your throat before I choke it," Garfield warned.

Shadou pranced quickly back up the stairs just as Garfield opened the door, gesturing for the young man to come in.

Jace heaved a heavy sigh. "And the parental embarrassment starts in 5….4…"

"…3…2…" Rin continued.

"Um, hello," Trent greeted.

"…1…" Jace and Rin finished simultaneously.

"Well, at least we know he has a voice," Raven commented, walking to the door to get a better look at the visiting teen. She folded her arms.

"Yeah, we were worried that a possessed car was trying to steal our daughter." Garfield cleared his throat. "Here's the deal, Dude: If you intend on dating either of my girls, you better make sure you walk to this door and ask for them properly. Car horns don't date my daughters."

"Oh, Mr. Logan! Trent began flustered. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean- - This isn't a date… Shadou and I we're just hanging out..."

"Is it just you and Shadou?" Raven asked flatly.

"Yes, Ma'am," Trent answered.

"Then it's a date," Garfield continued. "Unless Shadou doesn't know it's not a date."

Trent stammered.

"'Cause if she doesn't know that, we have a problem. That means you're dating other girls. If that's a problem for Shadou, that's a problem for me and it becomes a problem for you. 'Cause if you make her cry, I make you cry. We understand each other, Dude?"

"Yes, sir," Trent quivered.

"So, where are you two going on this non-date?" Raven asked.

"Mini golf. Maybe dinner."

"Maybe, Dude?" Garfield raised an eyebrow.

"I sense intentions to do more than just mini golf," Raven told him.

"NO! No, Ma'am! Not at all!"

"Good because hanky panky is not allowed…ever…" Raven said icily, sending a shiver up Trent's spine.

Trent swallowed hard as he heard shuffling coming from upstairs. He assumed it was Shadou.

Garfield chuckled, placing his arm around the shaken teen. "Don't worry, Trent. We're not scary people. Unless you give us a good reason."

Trent froze at the sound of what he thought was an animal growl in the father's throat.

"She's back at 10:30," Raven said firmly.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ready to go?" a more conservative dressed Shadou asked.

Trent nodded. "Nice meeting you. Goodnight." He rushed out the door.

Shadou blinked at the young man's hasty exit. She then looked to her parents. "Oh no. You talked to him?"

"Little bit," Replied Garfield with a large grin.

"Have fun," Raven told her daughter.

"Bye, Sweetheart," Added Garfield.

Shadou's eyes narrowed. "I'll be lucky if he wants to see me again after tonight." She trudged out the door, closing it behind her.

"Well, I guess it could be worse," Jace whispered to Rin.

"Yeah, he could have found out that he was dating the daughter of two former Titans," Rin responded. "Then he'd really be scared to come back."


End file.
